Die Züchtung aggressiver Grippeviren
Spanische Grippe (2005) und mutierte Vogelgrippe (2011) thumb|300px|left|The Influenza Pandemic of 1918 thumb|300px|right|We Heard the Bells: The Influenza of 1918 Die Spanische Grippe Neben Kriegen waren es vor allem Seuchen, die in der Geschichte der Menschheit für Angst und Schrecken sorgten. Pest, Typhus und Cholera sind heute nahezu verschwunden dank besserer Lebensbedingungen und Antibiotika. Heute sind es vor allem Viruserkrankungen, die beunruhigen, zumal es für die meisten dieser Erkrankungen weder Impfstoffe und Medikamente gibt. Die gefürchtesten und todbringenden Viruserkrankungen sind lokal eng begrenzt wie das Ebola-Virus. Andere wiederum wie das Grippevirus treten weltweit auf und verlaufen relativ häufig in Pandemien. Jährlich sind 10% bis 20% der Weltbevölkerung davon betroffen. Bei unterschiedlich schweren Krankheitsverläufen gibt es jährlich einige Todesfälle durch primäre oder sekundäre Infektionen, während die überwiegende Mehrzahl der Erkrankungen leicht oder mittelschwer verläuft. 1918 brach eine Grippe-Pandemie aus, die bis beute beispiellos ist. Ihr fielen weltweit an die 50 Millionen Menschen zum Opfer. Meist waren es junge Menschen, die innerhalb weniger Tage verstarben. Nach drei Krankeitswellen ebbte die Pandemie ab und verschwand, wie sie gekommen war. Der hochaggressive Virus, der sie ausgelöst hatte, galt als ausgestorben. Da über diese Erkrankung erstmals in Spanien berichtet wurde, ging sie als "Spanische Grippe" in die Geschichte ein. 1951 reiste der Mikrobiologe Johan Hultin von der Universität Iowa nach Brevig in Alaska. Im Rahmen seiner Dissertation zu Immunreaktionen auf die Grippe hoffte er, in den Leichen verstorbener Inuit im Permafrost den ausgestorbenen Erreger der spanischen Grippe zu finden. Er grub letztlich fünf Leichen aus und brachte Proben aus deren Lungen zurück in sein Labor nach Iowa. Alle Versuche, den Erreger wieder zum Leben zu erwecken schlugen fehl, so dass er sein Vorhaben aufgeben musste. 1995 las er zufällig einen Artikel des Molekularbiologen Jeffrey Taubenberger vom Militärlabor "Armed Forces Institute of Pathology" (AFIP) in Washington. Dieser untersuchte Gewebeproben von Soldaten, die an der spanischen Grippe gestorben waren. Eine Probe erwies sich noch als brauchbar, an der Taubenberger das Grippevirus indentifizieren konnte. Es ähnelte dem Virus der Schweinegrippe, die Aussenhülle wies jedoch Bestandteile des Vogelgrippevirus auf. Das Virus war jedoch unvollständig. Hultin, der inzwischen penioniert war, bot Taubenberger an, auf eigene Kosten nach Alaska zu reisen, um erneut nach dem Virus zu suchen. In einem Massengrab fand er schliesslich eine gut erhaltene Leiche und schickte Proben aus deren Lungen zu Taubenberger. Dieser setzte mit seinem Team in zehnjähriger Arbeit die Viruspartikel wieder zusammen und rekonstruierte die ursprünglichen Eigenschaften des Virus über reverse Genetik. 2005 wurden die Ergebnisse in "nature" und "science" veröffentlicht. Das Virus vom Typ H1N1 weist demnach grosse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Vogelgrippevirus H5N1 auf. Die Unterschiede betragen lediglich 25 - 30 Veränderungen. Besonders gefährlich ist ein Gen an der Aussenfläche des Virus, das in dem Protein Hämaglutinin enthalten ist. Es ermöglicht das Andocken an die Wirtszelle. Bei Versuchen mit Mäusen und Hühner-Embryos verstarben alle Tiere 48 Stunden nach der Infektion. Taubenberger und seine Mitarbeiter hoffen, über dieses Virus weitere Erkenntnisse zur Entwicklung neuer Impfstoffe und Medikamente zu erhalten. Es wird geschützt in Hochsicherheitslabors der US-Gesundheitsbehörde in Atlanta aufbewahrt. Die mutierte Vogelgrippe thumb|300px|left|Scientists create KILLER H5N1 which could be used as a weapon to kill MILLIONS ! thumb|300px|right|Panikmache!? Tötlicher neuer Virus entwickelt! Im September 2011 sorgte der niederländische Virologe Ron Fouchier auf einer Konferenz auf Malta für Aufregung. Ihm war es gelungen, in seinem Labor im Erasmus Medical Centre in Rotterdam ein Grippevirus zu züchten, das sich so einfach verbreitet wie Schnupfen, aber so tödlich ist wie die Vogelgrippe. Der Vogelgrippevirus (H5N1) verläuft in hohem Masse tödlich für Mensch und Tier, lässt sich aber normalerweise nicht leicht übertragen. Fouchier und sein Team führten zunächst drei Mutationen durch. Danach wurden Frettchen mit dem Virus infiziert, da sie ein dem Menschen ähnliches Immunsystem haben. Nach 10 Passagen wies der Virus zwei weitere Mutationen auf und liess sich nun durch Tröpfcheninfektion übertragen, wobei die meisten infizierten Versuchstiere starben. Finanziert wurde die Arbeit durch die National Institutes of Health der USA, die Labore in den Niederlanden, USA und Japan damit beauftragt hatte. Sie wollten die Gefahren der Vogelgrippe besser einschätzen und Vorsorgemassnahmen treffen können. Fouchiers Kollege Yoshihiro Kawaoka an der US-Universität von Wisconsin kam zu ähnlichen Ergebnissen. Die Ergebnisse Fouchiers schlugen nicht nur in der Öffentlichkeit hohe Wellen, sondern auch bei der US-Regierung. Der Nationale Beraterausschuss für Biosicherheit der USA (NSABB) bat die Herausgeber von "Science" und "Nature", die Arbeit nur teilweise zu veröffentlichen, da man Missbrauch durch Bioterroristen fürchtete. Danach folgten intensive Diskussionen und Aktivitäten. Anthony Fauci, Direktor des National Institute of Allergy and Infections Disease (NIAID), arbeitet mit einer Expertengruppe an einer Art Frühwarnsystem, um Dual-Use-Bedenken zu ermitteln, bevor Forschung überhaupt beginnt. Virusforscher aus aller Welt haben ein 60-Tage-Memorandum angekündigt und ihre Experimente an Grippeviren vorübergehend eingestellt. Damit soll Regierungen und Organisationen Zeit gegeben werden, geeignete Lösungen für diesen Fall zu finden. Ende Februar 2012 will die WHO Wissenschaftler und Behörden zu einer Konferenz nach Genf einladen. Die American Association for the Advancement of Science (AAAS) will das Thema auf ihrer Jahresversammlung Mitte Februar 2012 in Vancouver behandeln. Auch werden Regelungen gesucht, wie man die konkreten Daten anderen Forschern zukommen lassen kann. Fouchier, der inzwischen eine überarbeitete Fassung seiner Arbeit bei "Science" eingereicht hat, wurde derweil zum Schweigen verpflichtet. Gegenwärtige Diskussion Beide Forschungsarbeiten haben heftige Kontroversen um die Ethik in der Wissenschaft ausgelöst. Während sich die Wogen um Jeffrey Taubenberger wieder geglättet haben, ist die Auseinandersetzung um die Arbeit Ron Fouchiers in vollem Gange. Taubenberger konnte das komplette Genom des Virus der Spanischen Grippe veröffentlichen. Bei Fouchier sind die amerikanischen Behörden eingeschritten und fordern einen teilweisen Publikationsverzicht. Hier einige Stimmen zur Diskussion: Spanische Grippe Die Direktorin des Centers of Desease Control, Julie Gerberding,hält das Risiko einer Ansteckung mit dem Virus der spanischen Grippe für gering, da heutige Medikamente dagen wirksam seien. Ausserdem hätte die Menschen weltweit Antikörper gegen das Virus entwickelt, die bis heute wirksam seien. Ähnlich äussert sich Alexander Kekule`: "Alexander Kekulé, Berater der Bundesregierung in Fragen der Biologischen Sicherheit und Leiter des Instituts für Mikrobiologie in Halle, hält die Warnungen der Friedensaktivisten für „ziemlich übertrieben“. Erstens baue „niemand derzeit das Virus von 1918 komplett zusammen“. Es gehe immer nur um Teile davon. Zweitens sei dieses Virus „ein unverzichtbares Studienobjekt“ – um endlich zu verstehen, was solche Mikroben aggressiv macht und wie vorhandene Mittel dagegen wirken. Drittens könnten Grippeviren, die neu aus dem Tierreich kommen, mehr Schaden anrichten als das historische Virus. Deshalb würden von der Weltgesundheitsorganisation und anderen Institutionen Viren aus dem Tierreich im Labor gezüchtet." Scharfe Kritik kommt hingegen vom Sunshine Project : ""Es ist völlig widersinnig, einen gefährlichen Erreger künstlich herzustellen, nur um dann eine Behandlung dagegen zu entwickeln. Unvorstellbar, was passiert, wenn dieses Virus in die falschen Hände gerät", sagt Dr. Jan van Aken, Biologe vom Sunshine Project in Hamburg. " "Aus der Sicht der Rüstungskontrolle ist es zudem äußerst sensitiv, wenn sich ausgerechnet Militärforscher daran beteiligen, einen außergewöhnlich gefährlichen Krankheitserreger wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. "Wenn Jeffery Taubenberger in einem chinesischen, russischen oder iranischen Labor arbeiten würde, könnte in seinen Arbeiten auch der berühmte rauchende Colt, die 'smoking gun' für ein offensives Biowaffen-Programm gesehen werden," sagt Hammond."" Auch Richard Ebright von der Rutgers Universität warnt vor einer absichtlichen oder versehentlichen Freisetzung des Virus, das er für einen der "effektivsten biologischen Kampfstoffe aller Zeiten" hält. Nach Jens Kuhn 'von der Harvard Medical School hätte dieses Virus nie rekonstruiert werden dürfen. ''Offensichtlich gab es auch Einwände von Ethikkommissionen gegen diese Arbeit. Diese waren wohl auch nicht ganz unberechtigt. Zunächst hiess es beim Center of Desease Control, nur ein einziger Wissenschaftler habe strengt kontrollierten Zugang zum Material. Inzwischen wird das Virusmaterial allerdings per Post an fremde Labore versandt. Lieferbestellungen können alle Labore aufgeben, die mindestens über Sicherheitsstufe 3 verfügen. Die höchste Sicherheitsstufe beträgt 4. Mutierte Vogelgrippe Auch zu dieser Arbeit entstand eine kontroverse Diskussion, die letztlich auch die US-Behörden erreichte. Vor allem in englischsprachigen Zeitschriften sind die unterschiedlichen Standpunkte ausführlich dokumentiert. Hervorragend in dieser Hinsicht sind die Zeitschriften "Science" und "Nature", aus denen viele der folgenden Zitate stammen. '''Thomas Inglesby, Direktor des Zentrums für Biosicherheit an der Universität Pittsburgh, hält es für eine schlechte Idee, einen tödlichen Virus in einen tödlichen und hochansteckenden Virus zu verwandeln. Abgesehen von Bioterrorrorismus sei die grössere Gefahr, dass vermehrt Labore mit den Virus arbeiten wollen, wobei die Gefahr einer Freisetzung steige. Der gleichen Ansicht ist sein Kollege A.D. Henderson. Die Möglichkeit einer Freietzung sei erschreckend. Als Präzedenzfall führt er die Schweinegrippe von 1977 an, die aus einem Labor aus Russland oder China stamme. Peter Palese von der Mount Sinai School of Medicine in New York hält die Risiken für überschätzt. Nach Daniel Perez '''von der Universität Maryland bringe eine Veröffentlichung der Arbeit mehr Biosicherheit, nicht weniger. '''Peter Doherty von der Universität Melbourne hält die Natur für den wirklichen Bioterroristen, da der Virus häufig mutiere. Paul Keim, Präsident der NSABB, hält den Virus für erschreckender als Anthrax: ""I can't think of another pathogenic organism that is as scary as this one," adds Keim, who has worked on anthrax for many years. "I don't think anthrax is scary at all compared to this."" Einige Wissenschaftler sind der Meinung, derartige Forschung solle überhaupt nicht erfolgen. Richard Ebright von der Rutgers Universität ist auch in diesem Fall der Ansicht, diese Arbeit hätte niemals erfolgen dürfen:"You shouldn't wait until you have submitted a paper before you decide it's dangerous. Scientists and institutions and funding agencies should be looking at this. The journals and the journals' reviewers should be the last resort." " Er hält allerdings wenig davon, die Publikation der Ergebnisse im Nachhinein zu unterbinden. Auch nach Mark Wheelis von der Universität von Kalifornien kommt die Diskussion viel zu spät und sollte schon im Vorfeld der Experimente erfolgen:"Blocking publication may provide some small increment of safety, but it will be very modest compared to the benefits of not doing the work in the first place."" Andere Wissenschaftler glauben hingegen nicht, dass der Virus eine Pandemie auslösen könne, weil er sich durch die Anpassung an einen menschlichen Wirt nicht mehr vermehren könne. Andere glauben, der Virus müsse erst seine Gene mit einem menschlichen Stamm umstrukturieren. Der Grippeexperte Michael Osterholm von der Universität Minnesota hält die Studien wiederum für sehr wichtig wegen ihrer Vorteile für die öffentliche Gesundheit. Die Risiken einer Vogelgrippepandemie würden erneut heruntergespielt. Höchst unterschiedliche Ansichten gibt es auch bezüglich der erforderlichen Sicherheitsstandards derjenigen Labore, die mit diesem Virus arbeiten sollen bzw. wollen. Auch hierzu einige Zitate: Die Experimente von Fouchier und Kawaoka wurden in Laboren der Sicherheitsstufe 3 durchgeführt, was einige Virologen wie Peter Palese für ausreichend halten, um eine unabsichtliche Freisetzung des Virus zu vermeiden. Eine Erhöhung der Sicherheitsstufe auf 4 würde die erforderliche Forschung erschweren, meint Masato Tashiro vom National Institute of Infectious Diseases in Tokyo, zumal die Anzahl der Forscher damit begrenzt werde. Andere Wissenschaftler halten Labore mit Sicherheitsstufe 4 für erforderlich, um Forscher und Gesellschaft zu schützen. Nach Richard Ebright würde eine Begrenzung auf Sicherheitsstufe 4 auch die Verbreitung in Laboren beschränken, da davon weltweit nur einige Dutzend existieren. Deborah Middleton, Vogelgrippeforscherin am Australian Animal Health Laboratory in Geelong, sieht die Kriterien für ein Sicherheitsstufe-4-Pathogen für erfüllt. Diese Meinung vertritt auch Hervé Raoul, Direktor des Jean Meriéux-INSERM BSL-4 Labors in Lyon. Derartige Bedenken sind nicht aus der Luft gegriffen In der Vergangenheit kam es immer wieder zu ungewollten Freisetzungen und Infektionen in China, Taiwan, Singapore und den USA. " “When SARS or BSL-4 agents get out, their potential for transmission on a global basis is quite limited,” says Michael Osterholm, who heads the University of Minnesota’s Center for Infectious Disease Research and Policy in Minneapolis, and is a member of the NSABB. “Influenza presents a very difficult challenge because if it ever were to escape, it is one that would quickly go round the world.”" Fouchier '''hingegen erklärt, seine Experimente seien von Behörden der Niederlande und der USA geprüft und als Sicherheitsstufe 3 -Erreger eingestuft worden, da Medikamente und Impfungen gegen H5N1 bereit stünden. Sein Kollege Kawaoka war zu keinen Interviews bereit. Einige Wissenschaftler erwarten eine Entscheidung der WHO in der Sicherheitsdebatte. '''Gregory Hartl, Sprecher der WHO in Genf, kann aber keinen Kommentar abgeben, weil seine Organisation die schriftlichen Arbeiten nicht gesehen hat. Konfliktpunkte Sieht man sich die Reaktionen auf Fouchiers Forschungergebnisse an, so sind sie auf den ersten Blick sehr verwirrend. Zu unterschiedliche Aspekte werden berührt, um auf den ersten Blick Klarheit über die zugrundeliegende Problematik zu erhalten. Von daher lohnt es sich, die Argumentationslinien aufzuschlüsseln, soweit ersichtlich. Dann wird auch klarer, was alles unter dem Aspekt der Wissenschaftsethik subsummiert wird. Nationale Sicherheit der USA Hauptakteur in der gegenwärtigen Auseinandersetzung ist der US National Science Advisory Board for Biosecurity» (NSABB). Der Beraterausschuss für Biosicherheit sieht ein klares Dual-Use-Problem und befürchtet einen Missbrauch dieses Virus als biologische Waffe. Um mögliche Terroranschläge zu vermeiden, soll Fouchiers Arbeit nun lediglich unvollständig veröffentlicht werden. Mit dieser Forderung hat sich der Ausschuss nun an die Herausgeber der Fachzeitschriften "Science" und "Nature" gewandt. Ähnliche Bedenken waren bereits bei Taubenbergers Forschung zur Spanischen Grippe aufgetaucht. Generelle Biosicherheit Vertretern diesen Standpunkts geht es um die generelle Gefährlichkeit dieses Erregers, unabhängig davon, ob er vorsätzlich oder unabsichtlichtlich in die Umwelt freigesetzt würde. Sie halten es für unverantwortlich, einen offensichtlich hochgefährlichen Keim zu erschaffen, den es in der Natur bislang nicht gibt. Auch sei es in der Vergangenheit immer wieder zu Laborunfällen gekommen, bei denen gefährliche Erreger freigesetzt wurden. Eine absolute Sicherheit in den Laboren gebe es nicht. Laborsicherheit Kritisiert wird auch der Umgang mit dem Grippevirus. Der Ausgangsvirus H5N1, ein Vogelgrippevirus, wird als Sicherheitsstufe 3-Erreger eingestuft. In Laboren dieser Sicherheitsstufe fanden auch die bekannten Experimente statt. Da der neu entstandene Erreger weitaus gefährlicher ist als der Ausgangsvirus, fordern diverse Wissenschaftler höhere Sicherheitsmassnahmen, d.h. eine Lagerung in Sicherheitsstufe 4-Laboren. Marktinteressen der Pharmaindustrie Verteidiger der Experimente halten die Arbeiten an diesem Virus für wichtig und unverzichtbar, um weitere Impfstoffe und Medikamente gegen die Grippe zu entwickeln. Ihrer Meinung nach entwickelt sich der Vogelgrippevirus ohnehin in die erzeugte Richtung, wobei es besser sei, schon vorher dagegen gerüstet zu sein. Damit kommen allerdings wieder die Pharmafirmen ins Spiel mit ihrem Kampf um Marktpositionen. Allein der Blockbuster "Tamiflu" war für Roche ein Milliardengeschäft, das teilweise auf sehr merkwürdige Weise zusammenkam. Dessen Wirksamkeit wird heute nach neuen Studien sehr angezweifelt wird, wie an anderer Stelle noch ausführlicher berichtet wird. In diesem Zusammenhang ist der Chef von Fouchiers Abteilung, Ab (Albert) Osterhaus , allerdings schon während der Schweinegrippe-Pandemie aufgefallen. Seine Nähe zur Pharmaindustrie ist belegt, wobei seine Unabhängigkeit als WHO-Experte stark angezweifelt wurde. Über die anderen beiden Labore ist dahingehend nichts bekannt, wobei sich insbesondere Yoshihiro Kawaoka von der Universität von Wisconsin auffallend schweigsam gibt. Er war angeblich zu ähnlichen Ergebnissen wie Fouchier gekommen. Allerdings ist Kawaokabislang sowohl in der Grippe- als auch in der Medikamentenforschung aktiv, was nicht unbedingt für eine Unabhängigkeit von der Pharmaindustrie spricht. Konkurrenz unter Grippeforschern Unverkennbar ist das Konkurrenzgerangel unter den Grippeforschern. Ungeachtet aller bisheriger Bedenken wird die rückhaltlose Veröffentlichung aller Daten gefordert, da Jeder möglichkeit diese Viren im eigenen Labor haben möchte, um selbst damit zu experimentieren und dann als Nächster zu publizieren. Bedenkt man das enorme Interesse der Fach- und Medienöffentlichkeit, ist das auch gut nachvollziehbar. Keiner möchte der Letzte sein oder gar leer ausgehen. Wahrheitsgehalt der Forschungsergebnisse Eine kleine Gruppe von Forschern sieht die Arbeit Fouchiers als wertlos für die Wissenschaft an, wenn nicht sämtliche Details veröffentlicht werden. Sieht man sich die Rahmenbedingungen an, unter denen diese Arbeit entstanden ist und entsteht, so enthalten sie etliche Kriterien, die für John Ioannidis das Entstehen falscher Ergebnisse begünstigen. Tatsächlich erhalten die Ergebnisse Fouchiers erst dann wissenschaftliche Relevanz, wenn sie von anderen Forschern repliziert und damit verifiziert werden können. Das ist ohne Kenntnis der genauen Daten allerdings nicht möglich. Wenn nicht nachgewiesen werden kann, dass Fouchiers Arbeit korrekt und fehlerfrei durchgeführt wurde, muss sie für die Wissenschaft als letztlich nicht erfolgt gelten. Hintergrundinformationen Wie bereits bekannt, vergaben die NIH National Instituts of Health der USA an drei Labore den Auftrag, die Bedrohlichkeit des Vogelgrippevirus zu ermitteln, um rechtzeitig geeignete Vorsorgemassnahmen treffen zu können. Folgende Institutionen waren/sind im Auftrag der NIH tätig: #Erasmus MC Rotterdam, Leitung Albert Osterhaus #Universität von Wisconsin, Leitung Yoshihiro Kawaoka #Nationalinstitut für Infektionsforschung in Tokyo, Leitung Masato Tashiro Albert Osterhaus vom Erasmus MC ist ausgewiesener Grippeexperte der WHO, der wegen seiner Nähe zur Pharmaindustrie ins Zwielicht geriet. Er trat besonders während der Schweinegrippe-Epidemie 2009 in Erscheinung. Yoshihiro Kawaoka von der Universität Wisconsin ist ausgewiesener Vogelgrippeexperte. Er war bereits bei den Untersuchungen Jeffrey Taubenbergers zur Spanischen Grippe beteiligt, wo er zwei der Gene isolierte, die für die besondere Pathogenität des Virus verantwortlich waren. Er identifizierte diesen Virus letztlich als Vogelgrippevirus. "Kawaoka fand Rezeptoren im menschlichen Atemwegstrakt für Vogelgrippe-Viren (H5N1) und identifizierte 2006 Mutationen, die bei Vogelgrippe eine besondere Pathogenität erzeugen, indem sie besonders gut an diese Rezeptoren binden." Dabei bleibt noch unklar, ob es diese Mutationen sind, die Fouchier in seinen Experimenten erzeugt hatte. Masato Tashiro hat in diesem Kontext die Schlüsselposition inne. Er koordiniert im Auftrag von UN und WHO die Vogelgrippeforschung im gesamten asiatischen Raum. Als im Jahr 2005 der Marburger Virologe Hans-Dieter Klenk verabschiedet wurde, trug Tashiro einen Geheimbericht vor, der ihm von chinesischen Informanten auf seiner Reise durch die Provinz Hunan zugespielt worden war. Demnach gab es in China weitaus mehr Erkrankungen und Todesfälle durch den H5N1 Vogelgrippevirus als offiziell gemeldet wurden. Bei sieben Erkrankten sei eine Mensch-zu-Mensch-Übertragung wahrscheinlich. Berichte über diese Vorfälle würden unterdrückt, Forscher und Journalisten eingeschüchtert und verhaftet. Der Marburger Virologe Hans-Dieter Klenk bestätigte den bislang fragwürdigen Umgang Chinas mit der Vogelgrippe, sah aber auch bereits Veränderungen in der Informationspolitik. Die WHO mochte diese Zahlen zunächst nicht bestätigen, wollte aber der Angelegenheit nachgehen. Der Virologe Peter Palese, der ebenfalls an der Rekonstruktion des Virus der Spanischen Grippe beteiligt war, forderte eindeutige Belege für die Aussagen Tashiros. Der Virologe John Shekel vom National Institute for Medical Research in London vermutete, dass noch mindestens vier Veränderungen des Vogelgrippevirus erforderlich seien, bevor er sich an menschliche Zellen binden kann. Gleichzeitig relativierte Tashiro seine Aussagen. Seine Informationen stammten zwar aus einer verlässlichen Quelle, belegen könne er sie freilich nicht. Die WHO unterstrich indes einerseits die Seriosität Tashiros, lobte aber anderseits die Informationspolitik Chinas in dieser Angelegenheit. Es sei allerdings nicht auszuschliessen, dass es Pannen bei der Informationsübermittlung gebe. Tashiro wiederum bezeichnete Berichte über seine Kritik an der chinesischen Informationspolitik als irreführend. Er glaube nicht, dass China absichtlich Informationen zurückhalte. Kurz darauf wies die WHO Tashiros Bericht als falsch zurück. Tashiro habe seine Zahlen von einer überaus dubiosen Internetseite bezogen. Er habe sich im übrigen bereits von seinem eigenen Bericht distanziert. Daraufhin trat Tashiro komplett von seinem Bericht zurück. Er habe die vorgelegten Daten nie geglaubt und auch nie behauptet, die chinesische Regierung würde absichtlich täuschen. Gleichzeitig sah er die offiziell von Peking vorgelegten Zahlen zur Vogelgrippe lediglich als Spitze eines Eisbergs. Nahezu gleichzeitig berichtete er von einer schlechten Krankheitsüberwachung in China sowie einer hohen Dunkelziffer bei den Erkrankungen. Die WHO wies eine absichtliche Täuschung Chinas erneut zurück. Einige Tage später wies auch die chinesische Regierung die veröffentlichten Informationen vehement als falsch zurück, obwohl in dem Bericht Tashiros Namen und Wohnorte der Opfer genannt wurden. 2008, drei Jahre später, nahm der Grippe-Koordinator der WHO, Klaus Stöhr, noch einmal Stellung zu Tashiros Bericht. Er betonte, dass Tashiro nicht für öffentliche Stellungnahmen der WHO zuständig sei. Dessen Äusserungen in Marburg 2005 seien falsch zitiert worden. Sie stammten im übrigen von einer Internetseite, die wahrscheinlich ein Hoax sei. Sie seien purer Quatsch. Wenn die Informationen aus dem Geheimbericht stimmen, wäre es also durchaus möglich, dass dieser "Supervirus" bereits in der freien Natur existiert. Allerdings gab es gute Gründe, weshalb Tashiro von der WHO umgehend ein Maulkorb verpasst wurde. Nachdem die chinesische Regierung derart geschont wurde, konnten eigene Beobachter der WHO dort ihre Arbeit aufnehmen. Offensichtlich wurden die Informationen Tashiros aber sehr ernst genommen und über die NIH in ein Forschungsvorhaben umgesetzt, an dem Tashiro wiederum beteiligt ist. Zur Brisanz der Angelegenheit passt auch, dass weder Kawaoka noch Tashiro zu Aussagen über ihre Arbeit bereit sind. Über die Rolle von Albert Osterhaus kann derzeit nur spekuliert werden. Ganz und gar nicht in dieses Bild passt Ron Fouchier und der gesamte Rummel, den er um das Projekt entfacht hat. Auffallend auch, wie sich die WHO in dieser Angelegenheit zurückhält und aus der Affäre zieht. *zu Wunderwaffe "Tamiflu" *zu Exkurs: Die Schweinegrippe-Pandemie 2009 *zum Inhalt *zum Pressespiegel *zu den Medien Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Exkurs Kategorie:Grippeviren Kategorie:Wiki